Liza Molokai
Liza Molokai (6 BBY—), born Alluria Holisia, had a fairly typical Sarian childhood up until the age of 7. Raised the youngest of 4 kids, with an older brother (the eldest) and two sisters, their family was run by a loving mother and father who both worked in Yaerberron. Tragedy eventually struck the family as both parents were lost in a speeder accident that left the four children to fend for themselves. The eldest Holisia did what he could to keep him and his sisters together as a family, but after several months of struggle, he finally gave up hope and sent his sisters to live with other families. Alluria was sent to live with an Imperial officer and his wife, who were stationed on Caspar during the Imperial Occupation, and were amongst the last to leave around 0 BBY - 1 ABY. The officer was on the verge of retiring, and was returning to live on Corellia once again. They both were loving and fond of Alluria, despite the fact that the girl they were adopting was an 'alien'. To ease her into a new life they gave her a new name and, shortly after her eighth birthday, she became known as Liza Molokai. Life as a Child on Corellia Her new parents did what they could to ease Liza into her new life upon Corellia, sheltering her from the prejudices and bigotry that some felt and often times showed by keeping her rather shelted. The best teachers were brought in to tutor the girl in all kinds of subjects, math, science and history mingled with military history and other such topics. The latter was a result of Liza's father's doing as he wished for her, his only child, to follow in his footsteps and become a pilot like he was, as well as his father before him. Playmates were few and far between but Liza never seemed to miss such things as she was too busy with her studies. As she grew closer to adolesence the academics were interspersed with athletics and even blaster training, things she enjoyed and excelled while she struggled slightly to keep up academically. Thankfully her overall GPA was high enough to 'graduate with honors', so to speak, and with a bit of string pulling she was accepted into the Academy. Academy Years First Three Years At first the Sarian was ill-looked upon by her upperclassmen, alien enough to not really be able to blend in, causing a bit of an uproar among students and the instructors alike as someone other than human was being schooled within their beloved academy. Threats were made and cruel barbs tossed but she kept her chin held high. It was not long before she 'showed' them just what she was made of and soon held the highest GPA in her class. Once the academic part of the studies came to a conclusion it came from for Liza to decide how she wanted to serve the Empire. Serving with the 501st held some appeal for a while but Liza would eventually decide that she truly wanted to follow in her father's footstep and learn how to be a TIE pilot. It'd later be said that it seemed like the young Molokai was a natural, her skills within the cockpit gaining her favor with those who once used to scorn her. It was fairly easy to tell that the young Molokai would excel, the young woman easily fitting in with the other cadets and apparently feeling at ease in the cockpit. The only problems her instructors foresaw was how her competitive nature would often times leave her frustrated which, in turn, would hinder her ability to think during critical moments. Despite that short coming, Liza pushed forth and soon became a force to be reckoned with, giving her fellow cadets a run for their money as well as quite a few of their instructors. Training Maneuvers Turned Rescue Mission During training maneuvers, Cadet Molokai, now in her third year, and the small squadron she led got a communications from control. An Imperial Shuttle was under attack by a band of pirates and the cadets were the only ones close enough to lend aid. Upon arriving at the coordinates they found themselves facing four pirate ships as well as the disabled shuttle which was carrying not only its crew but Imperial diplomats. Knowing that they must do what they can to help, the small band of cadets quickly began to formulate a plan of attack. Once ready, Liza streaked past the small group of rogue ships, trying to draw them away to buy her squad mates time to help move the crippled shuttle away from the firefight. Where the plan worked and the ships did indeed follow after her, Cadet Molokai was not prepared for the skill of the opposing pilots and soon found herself in trouble. She was able to hold off long enough to see her fellow TIE pilots get the limping ship to safety before her ship itself was rendered inoperable. With her life support failing and her ship crippled, she could do nothing but watch the pirates speed away, leaving her to her fate. She woke up in a medical facility two days later, a 2-1B surgical droid and a concerned commander by her bed. The commander proceeded to tell her that the rescue had been a success and that her and her squadron were being sung as heroes, especially the young Sarian who so bravely, and foolishly, risked her life to help with the 'mission'. Upon asking what she'd like in return for her dedication to the Empire, the injured Liza asked for only one thing, the request kept just between the two of them as it was made. Graduation Roughly a year later, Cadet Molokai graduated near the top of her class. Her mother and father both attended the graduation ceremonies and it was very obvious just how proud they were of her. Liza's father, always willing to pass on a 'family artifact', gave his daughter his old squadron patches as well as the lapel pins he used to wear upon his uniform, the very same she can be found wearing when in uniform. Current Assignment Upon her graduation, Cadet Liza Molokai was given orders to the [[I2SD_Inquisitor|HIMS Inquisitor]] where she's currently assigned to the Razor Squadron at the rank of Pilot Officer. Recently, Molokai was given the position of Executive Officer of the Widowmakers, a newly formed Scimitar squadron. Ribbons & Merits Missions * Aided in the bombing of the Kreldin Estate by flying support for the bombers as well acting as witness. * Flew during a recon mission over Dac with Vextin Mandor, aiding with the gathering of infomation and insuring their safe return. * Has taken part in several training missions which have included taking part in the destruction of a space station and an escape and evade mission. OOC Information Part or all of this can be considered IC information by Emperial members with access to personnel files, otherwise this is strictly OOC information until the time that it is revealed ICly. Molokai, Liza Molokai, Liza